Mistletoe
by lovelycarose
Summary: Oneshot. It's Christmas time at Hogwarts. Everyone is in the spirit, in a giving mood. Will the holidays be the perfect time for true love?


**Story: Mistletoe**

**Rating: K (It's oh, so fluffy!) **

**A/n: Hi everyone! I was bored one day and came up with this idea. Funny how that works, huh? I always think of ideas that have NOTHING to do with the current stories that I'm posting! Oy . . . **

**Important: My favored story, When Harry Found Us,** **is currently being re-written. Don't worry it will be back! And better!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to the genius of Mrs. JK Rowling. I do however own a computer and my fingers. Which are typing this fiction for you people! ((grins))**

**Pairings: Ron/Hermione

* * *

**

Hermione sighed as she pushed a strand of her bushy brown hair out of her eyes. She tucked her legs under her, pulling the large textbook into her lap. Leaning against the soft couch, she watched the fire flickering in the stone fireplace. She was busy reading some material on her 'History of Magic' class so she would be prepared for the next set of classes. 

The fire cast a warm, orange glow across the empty common room. The large Christmas tree sat in the middle of the room, its gold ornaments casting shiny reflections on the stone wall. A few presents were already placed under its boughs, waiting in pretty paper to be opened.

Hermione was thankful she was inside, warm and cozy, instead of being out in the bitter cold. She looked to the window, which was adorned with beautiful patterns of frost and snow, to see the wind was swirling snow around angrily.

Ginny and Luna were out shopping, Hermione had politely declined, despite her best friend's protests. Ginny had told her that she would find her the perfect Christmas present with a wink. Harry and Ron were who-knows-where, along with the rest of the Gryffindor group.

'_Probably off horsing-around on the grounds,' _though Hermione, smiling as she jotted down some notes on a scrap piece of parchment. Crookshanks, who was meowing for attention, jumped into her lap and curled into a ball, purring happily. She stroked him absently, thinking hard as she studied her notes.

Suddenly, the banging of the portrait hole opening and loud voices announced someone's arrival. Hermione looked up to see Fred, George, Lee, and Ron, all enter, covered in snow.

"Hey, 'Mione!" said Ron, taking off his stocking cap and gloves. His cheeks were rosy from the cold and his nose resembled a cherry. They hung their wet clothes by the fire and sat around, trying to keep warm.

"Hi, Ron," she replied. "Where were you?"

Fred grinned, blowing on his hands. "Outside, on the grounds. Havin' ourselves a good old-fashioned snow-ball fight."

"Had to call it quits, though," commented George, rubbing his cold hands together. "One of our snowballs went . . . 'astray' you might say, and hit poor Filch." Lee, Fred, and George all burst into laughter and she shook her head.

"Poor Filchy-wilchy, all covered in snow," George sing-songed. The rest of them laughed and she rolled her eyes.

"I see . . ."

"See you later, we're going down to the kitchens to get a early taste of the Christmas feast," said Lee as he and the twins bounded out the portrait hole, the Fat Lady calling after them angrily.

Ron chuckled and Hermione stared after them. She shrugged and went back to her book. Then, Ron decided to flop down on the couch, causing her to almost drop her book and fall of the couch.

"Do you mind?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really." He grinned. "What are you reading?"

"I'm _studying_ for the next semester," she replied. Ron made a noise of disbelief and stared at her.

"You are something else, Hermione," he said. "Has Vicky written you lately?"

"No, _Victor _and I don't write anymore," said Hermione huffily.

He laughed. "Did he break up with you?"

"_Ron . . ._"

"Just askin' a simple question!" he cried defensively when he saw the annoyed look on her face. She sighed and rolled her eyes, burying her head behind the thick pages.

"Where's Ginny and Luna?" asked Ron casually.

"Out shopping."

"You didn't go with them?" _'She's really pretty with her hair like that.'_

"No." _'He looks so funny when his nose is red.'_

"Oh . . . "

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked, turning a page.

Ron shrugged. "I think he's out with Ginny too."

At this Hermione had to giggle. Ron grinned and leaned against the cushions.

"Well, er, I, um, got you, uh, something," he stammered, pulling a small box out of his pocket. She set down her book with a puzzled look.

"You did?" she inquired. "You didn't have to . . ."

"Well, I, um, wanted to. Here, you can open it now." Ron handed a small black velvet box to her. "It's my, uh, Christmas present for you."

She took it from him with a most cute confused look. Ron fidgeted nervously with a thread on the seat cushion, feeling his ears grow warm.

Hermione gasped when she opened it. "Oh my gosh, Ron. It's beautiful!"

Inside was a pretty green-blue pendant. It was in the shape of a tear-drop and settled on a silver chain. She had seen the pendant before in a store window when she had been out with Ginny, and immediately fell in love with it. Unfortunately, it was much too expensive and she had no money to buy it. Now, it was hers.

Ron smiled nervously. "You like it?"

She nodded vigorously, smiling as her face flushed pink. She jumped up, hugging him around the neck and making him even more red in the face.

"Thank you so much! H-how did you know?" She practically was glowing with joy.

'_She's so beautiful when she smiles.' _"Well, um, Ginny told me you might like it, so I . . . yeah."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Hermione knocked him over as she hugged him again. Ron awkwardly hugged her back as she giggled like a child on, well . . . Christmas!

"You're welcome already, now get off me woman!" he cried, gently pushing her off of him. Hermione's smile was so big, it threatened to split her face in half.

"Could you put it on for me?" she asked. He nodded and she handed him the necklace. As she held up her hair, he hooked it on with sweaty hands. Was it hot in here or was it just him?

Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of something hanging over him head. Looking up, Ron's mouth dropped open at what she saw. _'Oh, bloody hell . . .'_

Above their heads, hanging by seemingly nothing, berries and all, was a sprig of freshly picked . . . mistletoe.

"Ron? Ron, what's the matter with you?" Hermione laughed, waving her hand in front of his face. She turned her gaze to the ceiling and saw what he was staring at. She turned a nice shade of crimson and she made a small squeaky noise.

"Oh . . . "

They looked at each other, clearly embarrassed. Ron scratched the back of his head shyly and she coughed slightly. The were both squirming in the heavy silence that surrounded them. It was so quite you could hear a pin drop.

"Well . . ." said Ron, finally breaking the quiet. "Uh . . . "

"I, um, well, suppose we should?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Okay then."

"Sure."

Ron leaned closer to her and their lips brushed together. When they pulled away, Hermione looked away, blushing deeply and Ron shuffled around.

"Thanks," he said. Hermione looked up at him, smiling. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. When they drew apart, she hugged him tightly, leaning on his chest. Ron smiled happily, stroking her hair.

"Merry Christmas, Ron."

"Merry Christmas, Hermione."

* * *

**A/n: Aw, it's so cute! I hope you guys liked it as much as I did! Reviews would be very much appreciated!**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! I wish you well and Happy New Year! **

**What did you think of the new Harry Potter movie? I thought it was great! **


End file.
